Brothers
by Luckyclover1
Summary: What would happen if Edward Cullen had a twin brother? Set in the movie New Moon. Some drama is about to begin with Masen the 'bad' brother around, are you ready for the ride? Please read and review! Rating may change if I get a love interest for my main character.


**Hi, I'm new to Fanfiction. I don't own Twilight, the story happens in the movies and not the books. Also it's set in New Moon. Please R&R and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Beginning**

I bent my head from the view of the very boring humans around me. Why did I have to come here? Of all the places Carlisle could have got me into? I frowned at the thought of my new step-father and family. I can't believe I have a twin brother. I didn't even know I had a family before becoming a vampire, now I have a _twin_ brother? Of all the things I could of had. I heard him sigh with disappointment from my side. He's probably walking around with his head held high. Why wouldn't he? He can read minds and all I can do is manipulate the mind of others. Make them think things and see things that aren't there or that aren't true. It can get funny at times but I swore to never play with a mind ever again, not after what happened to Jennifer. My life, my love is gone. I made her go away because of my gift, not that it matters now. She's dead, that was eighty years ago.

" Anthony," Edward murmured reading my thoughts. I stopped walking and looked at my identical twin brother. We both share the strange hair colour, the golden eyes, the height and that ends there. He's a loner, I on the other hand like to go out there and get to know the people of this generation. Not that it shows now, because I have my head down but it's for a good cause. It's my first day at the High School and this place sucks.

"It's Masen Cullen now," I snapped because the name Anthony is so old I grew to hate it. Masen is a name we don't hear often so it stands out, plus it's my human name. We continued walking to my first class of the day. I really want to get out of here but can't, I promised Alice that I'd stay here. She's a tough little pixy, that I've grown to love in my three months here. The Cullen's are all great, I mean they're awesome and sweet but I still miss my own coven that died. Don't bring them up, I forced my memories to stay hidden.

"Masen, stop thinking like that," he said and opened the door to a classroom, waiting for me to go through it. I rolled my eyes and stroll in, getting hit with the smell of human blood at once. I smiled at the familiar scent and went to the teacher's desk. A few students were in the class already and my brother was one of them, plus myself I guess.

"Hi, I'm Masen Cullen, the new kid," I said giving him a paper and looking up at the sound of gasps. Edward was beside me and I knew that he was part of amazement they felt. Probably surprised that there is two of us? I winked to a few of the girls in the class and they looked like they'd faint. I know this is my first day and all but I already know that the girls will be after me. If a wink gets them to faint, what will happen when they sit next to me? Or talk to me? I think, I'll have fun here.

"Welcome to Forks High, Mr. Cullen," the old man said with his white hair falling out, I think I like the fact that I can't lose my hair. I like being Immortal, it's so much fun. I also like being the eternal stud.

"Thank you," I said and stopped Edward from hitting me in the ribs, he thinks he can stop my 'mean' thoughts. He should keep dreaming, oh wait he can't sleep. I mentally laughed as he glared at me, he must have decided that I was too mean for him because he went to sit at the side of a human girl with brown hair and eyes. So bleak, I thought to myself and he glared again. Oops.

"Mr. Cullen, please choose a spot before class starts," the teacher snapped and I sat beside a brown headed girl with glasses. Her heart started to beat faster and I got annoyed fast. My question of earlier got answered pretty fast. An guy with black shaggy hair came into class with a frown and sat in front of me. I turned my head tords Edward and Bella, also known as the boring brown headed at his side. He glared again. Why does he always glare at me? Does he expect me to stop thinking? I think my thoughts are quiet entertaining, because I am special. Edward rolled his eyes and I just had to smile at the thought of Bella hating me forever.

"Happy birthday, Bella," I smiled and turned to the front of class just as the teacher started the lesson. I could literally hear her gasp and his growl as people turned to look at them. Especially the girl beside me and her friend, who sounded a little mad.

* * *

**Sorry for the so short chapter, we just wanted to know if people would read this. So if you want more please review and I'll update! Review what you think! Also, please don't send hate, if you don't like it just don't read it. Simple as that. If I get atleast 3 reviews I will update! Don't be shy! :)**

**- Luckyclover1**


End file.
